For You, Love
by xKensee
Summary: I streched up on my toes to kiss him again. Surely this was worth what I would do tomorrow. I could get married and changed into an immortal for this. Anything for this, for him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, characters, or anything except a copy of the book. No law suits, please.**

**For You, Love.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Trust me, Bella, you will barely feel a thing." Carlisle tried to confort me.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him doubtfully.

"Centuries of hospital work, of course!" He laughed a bit, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. I was still sick with worry as I reminded myself that tomarrow I would change forever. No going back. As much as I wanted to be with Edward, I was still a tad bit frightened. Of course, if he knew that he would try to talk me out of it for at least another year. I was definatly not going to let that happen, which was why I had waited until he was out hunting in the mountains with Emmett and Jasper before I asked Carlisle these questions.

"I wish Jasper was here to 'confort' you, you're paler than I!" Carlisle shouted, once again trying to make me smile or laugh. I deciced to give in and laughed at his little joke. Then Alice appeared at my side, a wide grin on her face.

"No need to wait much longer, the boys will be back in about 7 minutes." she stated matter-of-factly.

I was suddenly nervous. "Are they close enough to hear?" I asked, not sure what I wanted the answer to be.

"Nope, not for another 5 and a half minutes." She said. And with that, she ran to the window to watch.

I turned back to Carlisle for one more quick question. "Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Edward, is he, doing well? With the change, I mean? He's not mad or anything, is he?"

As Carlisle listened to my question, he suddenly frowned. "It's hard to tell" he explained. "I'm no mind-reader, and Edward is fairly secretive. My guess is, he thinks there are up's and down's to this."

I sighed in relief. "Well, at least he's not exactly unhappy."

Carlisle nodded. I knew this probably meant they could hear now. I turned my attention to the TV, sliding onto the couch next to Alice. "5 minutes," she whispered in my ear. I nodded and pretended to watch TV. I really didn't even know what I was watching. My mind was busy imagining what I would be like, as a vampire. I probably shouldn't think of that so much, just in case Edward's mind-reading powers finally clicked onto me, although that was quite impossable.

Then the door bursted open, with 2 handsome Cullens, and 1 incredibly gorgeous Edward. He walked over to me, graceful as always, and gently touched my lips to his. then he gently pulled away, and whispered in my ear, "Im back, love." I blushed and smiled and when I looked up at Edward, he was smiling too. My favorite, crooked smile. "I love you. It's been horrible to be away for so long, even if it is a necessity. But now I'm back, and you're blushing, and I couldn't be happier." he said with a quiet laugh. I streched up on my toes to kiss him again.

Surely this was worth what I would do tomarrow. I could get married and changed into an immortal for this. Anything for this, for him.

**Sorry it's so short! I'll try to update soon, but no promises!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I own nothing at all so don't sue. Just enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

"So, love, what have you been up to?" Edward asked me playfully, once again flashing my favorite crooked smile.

"Mostly watching TV," I lied. He knew I was lying, but before he could catch me Alice was at my side, talking at hyper-speed.

"Edward, finally you come home! I have been asking myself all day long what your suit would look like, but apparently you don't know, because I don't know. So, I need you to decide now-ish. Because we -and by we I mean Esme and myself- want to have the flowers the colors of you and Bella's outfits. So, I got you all these pictures of nice suits, you just need to pick one. Soon, I prefer. Because I still have to finish the bridesmaid dresses. Come along, Edward! Pick your dang suit!" She pulled Edward by the hand up to her room. Since Edward wouldn't let go of me, I had to follow.

On Alice's floor were 3 gorgeous suit designs, one a dark midnight blue, another pale gray, and the last a classic black. Edward pondered the pictures for a quick second, then turned to me.

"You decide." He said, well more like ordered.

"What? Why? I don't know what you like." I claimed, blushing a teeny bit.

"Bella, love, I insist. What do you want to see me in?" He asked playfully.

"Um, the, uh, gray one?"

"Hmm." confused swept his face.

"What? You asked for my opinion."

Then he smiled and hugged me. "I'm only playing. I love that one." He kissed me lightly.

Alice beamed. "Great! See you in a few, I've got to call Josione'!"

I didn't even bother to ask who Josione' was, or how much Alice had bribed him to get Edward this suit. It didn't bother me as much as it should. That probably had alot to do with the angel next to me. And the fact that it didn't matter what I said, Alice was getting Edward that suit.

Then my stomach growled. Edward laughed quietly. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." I admitted. "Let's go hunt - the human way"

Edward's laugh was louder this time. He picked me up swiftly and carried me to the kitchen, which only had food in it because of how often I was here. When he let me down, I fixed myself some frozen waffles. Edward only stared, disgusted, at my food.

"Tell me, how does that taste?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Must you always pick on my human ways? I'm glad I'll only be like this for 1 more day."

Edward smiled. "I don't pick on _all_ of your human ways, just your diet, and speed, and slumber, and mostly everything else." Then he leaned closer. "But some of your ways are extriodinary, like your blush, for instance." I blushed, right on cue. He laughed.

When I finished my waffles, Edward took me by the hand and walked into the front room, where Alice and Jasper sat together, and Emmett and Rose together, too. Edward led me to the 1 empty couch and sat me next to him. I giggled.

Curiousity came about his face. "It's like a triple date," I explained. He laughed, and the others did too. Of course they all had heard, with their acute hearing and all. I noticed espescialy that Rosalie was also laughing. Usually she was still as a statue when I was around. This suprised me, but not enough for anyone to notice, or ask.

"So, I say we should celebrate tonight!" Alice exclaimed. Everyone stared at her in confuson. "It's Bella's last human night! Don't you people know anything?" she teased.

"Well, Alice, according to tradition, I am not allowed to see Bella tomorrow until the wedding. So I was hoping to spend as much time with her as possible tonight." Edward said.

"You can come too." Alice assured.

"I meant, just me and my Bella"

"Oh, don't be selfish Edward! I have as much right to be with Bella as you!"

I sighed. They were ridiculous. "How about we go out now -it's still only 2:50- and when we get back Edward and I can be alone?"

They seemed to agree with my plan, so we piled into Edward's Vovlo and drove, too fast, to... wait, I had no idea where we were going.

"Um, Alice? How exactly do vampires celebrate?"

"I was thinking we could go to the clearing and play baseball. There's a major storm tonight."

I glanced out the window and she was right, as always. The sky was a threatining purple color.

Alice continued with her plans. "Then, maybe we could go to this little concert in Port Angeles. If it's not too late in the day by then."

I nodded. The concert was probably expensive, but how could I stop Alice? Edward rubbed my arm. "Feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Well you haven't argued about the cost of the concert, or the suit, love."

"Arguing would be a waste. Alice would win."

He smiled crookedly and kissed my forehead. Stupidly, I blushed again, and turned my head.

"Please don't try to hide. I love your blushes. And I won't get many more of them."

"I'll take a picture." I muttered. He laughed at my response and turned his attention out the window for just a second, before turning back to me again.

"Seeing you while I can. Tomorrow won't be easy." He explained to my puzzled face.

I kissed him gently. "Not for me, either"

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it, and thanks for the awesome reveiws on the last chapter! Update will come in a bit. Unlike Alice,

_**I**_** have to sleep. ;**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but a copy of the twilight saga. Keep out of court.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Alice's POV**

"We are almost there!" I shouted cheerily to everyone in the car. Emmett and Rose we're talking, Bella and Edward acting all lovey-dovey (it was cute, though), and Jasper was staring out the window. Bella, still being human, seemed overly loud to my ears. "Arguing would be a waste, Alice would win." she said. I smiled and laughed to myself. She was right about that.

Jasper pointed through the mirror. "Park right over there. Then we can run the rest." I park the volvo behide some shady trees to hide it. Then I peeked at Bella in my rear-view window. She seemed happy enough.

Emmett was already behind the car and getting the baseball equipment before I could open my door. Jasper laughed.

"Over-excited, Emmett?"

"You would know." he shot back. Jasper couldn't hold back his laugh.

"Good point." he said.

"Okay people! Let's get a move on if we want to get home early!" I said as I stepped out of the car. At once Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Bella opened their doors and got out.

Emmett had his arms full of bats and baseballs. He handed some to Me, Rose, and Jasper. "Let's go!" he said excitedly. Edward scooped up Bella and we we're running.

Even with Bella in his arm, Edward was faster than the rest of us.

**Edward's POV**

Today, being the fastest in my family was definitely a plus. I ran quickly, leaving my brothers and sisters behind.

_Hey, showoff! _Emmett was thinking. I smiled to myself. I knew if I kept running this fast I could get to the clearing a good 2 minutes before the rest. When I got there, I placed Bella on her feet and took her hand in mine. She smiled up at me, her cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink.

"How long until the rest catch up?" she asked playfully.

"One minute, and forty-seven seconds."

"Is Emmett jealous of your blinding speed?" she asked, smiling. Bella seemed to be in a very nice mood tonight.

"Very. But I'll deal with that later." I smiled at her, and kissed her gently. When I looked at her again, her cheeks were deep pink. I would miss that color very, very much. Maybe I _should_ take a picture.

Bella choose then to wrap her arms around me. I hugged her back, leaning my head on top of hers. I wondered how much I would miss the warmth of her skin, the smell of it. Probably a lot.

After we had been standing like that for a while, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper appeared. Emmett, eager to play, took his position. Then Alice's expression became disappointed.

_Darn. Carlisle and Esme should have came, now the teams won't be even_. she thought.

"Alice?" I called her.

"Yes?"

"I will sit out, if you like. I rather would, actually, since Bella won't be playing."

She pouted. "Two on two? That's no fun at all."

_Oh, man! I hope she doesn't call off the game. _Emmett thought. But Alice already had her phone in her hands, dialing Carlisle and Esme's number.

"They will be here in 5 minutes!" Alice sang. Emmett's thoughts were happy after that.

So we sat, Bella and I, with my ear to her chest. Her heartbeat was lovely. Maybe I should record this sound, as well. It would be lovely to fall asleep to.

**Carlisle's POV**

_"Keys, keys, keys..." _I thought_. "Where are they?"_

"Come on, Carlisle! I've got the keys!" Esme called from the garage. I ran after her and slid into the passenger seat of my mecedes. We sped quickly towards the baseball clearing. Once there, we ran at top speed to where our "children" were.

Emmett looked up happily at our arrival. "All right! Let's go!" he cheered. Everyone stood up, and Edward walked over to Esme. I walked over to see what they were talking about.

"Yes, I really want to. Just for tonight." Edward pleaded.

"Okay, if you're sure." Esme said.

"Thank you, Esme." And with that Esme ran towards the field. Edward seemed to hear the confusion in my thoughts.

"Esme and I have traded positions for the night." he explained. I nodded and took off toward the field. The teams were Alice, Jasper, and I against Rosalie, Emmett and Esme.

First up was Jasper pitching, Emmett hitting, and Alice and I in the outfield. Jasper threw the ball, and Alice took off before Emmett even hit it. When he did, it soared right into Alice's hands. She smiled when she came back.

"Out."

"That's hardly fair." Emmett protested.

"Out!" Alice said again, more fierce. Emmett sulked back to the ground and sat as Esme took the bat. Again, Alice was off before Esme hit it. I switched her with Jasper. Emmett was fine throughout the rest of the game, though Alice said I was "wasting great potential" and stuck her tongue out at Emmett.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and Bella sitting together, paying no attention at all to the game. I let them have their peace.

* * *

**I played with some new point of views today. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything Twilight, not even Edward Cullen pouts**

**I don't own anything with Clair de Lune or ****Claude Debussy****, either. I don't even know if he's alive still. I got that song from Twilight and looked it up on-line.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

This must be what heaven was like.

I was sitting in the clearing, and Bella, My Bella, My love, was sitting in my lap ever so peacefully. Yes, exactly like heaven.

Then I heard something, quiet and faint. I looked around, and saw nothing. I heard it again, and realized it was coming from Bella. She was snoring. I laughed quietly, trying not to wake her.

"Edward?" her sleeping voice questioned. "Edward, where are you?"

I wondered what she was dreaming about. Now was one of those times I wished I could read her mind.

"Edward, oh I've found you!" even in her dreams, I could hear Bella's excitement.

"Jacob? Jake, don't"

I looked at my Bella's face, to see what it might be that Jacob had done now. She seemed worried. Perhaps about Jacob? I sighed.

But then, for whatever reason, Bella began screaming. Unsure what to do, I tried to wake her by shaking her shoulders. The others had turned their attention toward us now, and Bella continued screaming.

"Edward, what's going on?" Esme asked. Everyone had formed a circle around us.

"Bella fell asleep. I think she's having a bad dream."

Six faces suddenly relaxed. Apparently, they had expected much worse.

"Bella? Bella, love, wake up!" I shouted in her ear.

Bella didn't wake, but her expression became shocked.

"Jake, why?"

I shook her more. "Bella wake up!"

"Edward, I love you"

In spite of myself, I smiled. That was nice to hear. But Bella still needed to wake up. Her face then became pained, and she started screaming again. I shook her a little more roughly, and at last her eyelids fluttered open.

"Oh!" Bella said, rolling out of my lap. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie laughed. Bella stumbled to her feet, almost fell, and I got up to help her.

"Morning, sleeping beauty" I teased lightly.

Bella surprised me by throwing her arms around me. "Edward!" she shouted. This was very confusing.

She must have seen my puzzled face. "Horrible dream," she explained. "I'll tell you later, maybe."

"Let's get this show on the road, its nearly 5:30!" Alice chimed. I took Bella's hand and we got in my Volvo. Everyone else piled in Carlisle's Mercedes. I turned to face Bella.

"So, that sounded like one dream" I hinted.

**Bella's POV**

I cringed. "Oh, um, yes." I said indifferently. The dream was, actually, much to horrible. In my dream, I was stumbling through the forest again, looking for my, well my _fiance'. _Ugh. I shuddered at the word.

At first the dream was happy as could be, for I had found Edward. He was gorgeous as ever, but strangely distracted. Following his line of sight, I saw Jacob as a wolf. Then it all clicked. They were fighting.

Then the real horror came. Edward had been losing. Seconds after that, Edward's body, motionless, fell to my feet. I probably started screaming then.

"Bella?"

Edward's voice woke me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Would you like to explain your dream now, or later?"

"Okay." I swallowed. "Well first I was looking for you, then I found you and Jake fighting, and Jacob had been winning." I said, leaving out many details. "It was a terrible nightmare." I added.

Edward seemed displeased. Looking over at me, he said "In your dream, the _dog_ wins? That's insulting."

I giggled. "I told you, it was a _nightmare!_"

Edward laughed and put his arm around me.

A few minutes later we arrived at the theater where I guessed we would watch the concert. I looked up at the sign, it said _Claude Debussy's Clair de Lune. _I smiled up at Edward. My mother used to play this song at our house. I loved it. Edward smiled back at me, thrilled that this made me happy.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Your welcome. Though Alice had more to do with this than me. I suggested it, but she put it all together."

I kissed him lightly before getting out of my door to hug Alice.

"This is perfect." I said to her. "Thanks"

Alice smiled and then led the way inside. I thought I heard Emmett groan as he read the sign. Apparently he didn't like classical.

When we got inside, we only had to wait a few minutes before I heard that familiar, lovely song playing. Tears began welling in my eyes, so Edward swept them aside and kissed me lightly.

"Don't do that for awhile, kay?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"It's very hard to hear this beautiful song when I am dizzy" I explained. Edward smiled my crooked smile and reluctantly turned his attention to the stage, but kept his arm around me. I was okay with that, as long as I could still hear.

**

* * *

**

I can't post links, but look up Clair de Lune. It's really pretty!


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Twilight or anything and blah blah blah...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

Bella had asked me not to kiss her during the concert. That was a bit difficult for me. Her lips would only be so warm, so soft for a limited time. I pushed that thought out of my head and tried to focus on the music. I wanted her to be happy, and the last thing I wanted to do would be arguing on her last human night. Still, the urge to kiss her was there. I fought against it as well as I could, concentrating on the song and the pianist.

Emmett, however, was not taking much of a liking to the soft, delicate music. However Rosalie was very interested, so he tried to bother Jasper, who simply calmed him to near un-consciousness. I heard Jasper laugh quietly at his easy victory.

When the concert was over, I took Bella's hand and led her outside. Instantly she stood on her toes to kiss me.

"Sorry for making you wait." she said teasingly.

"It was worth it."

**Jasper's POV**

When the concert was over, Emmett was still numb from when I calmed him. I sent a wave of enthusiasm out and he jumped back up. I laughed under my breath and helped Alice from her seat.

"Bella and Edward will be mad if we walk out right now." she whispered. "They are kind of having a private moment."

I nodded, "What shall we do to pass the time?"

"We could go to the front and get some food for Bella. She is probably hungry."

"Alright."

I nudged Emmett in the arm. "Let's go get some food for Bella," I said. Emmett nodded and stood up, taking Rosalie's hand. They walked close behind Alice and I.

At the concession counter Alice bought Bella a grape soda and some pretzels. The lady behind the counter said something about not eating in the theater, and Alice assured her that we were just about to leave.

"Is it safe to walk out?" I asked Alice when we walked away from the counter.

"Yup. They are waiting in the car." she said, smiling. I felt a wave of relief from Emmett, and anger from Rosalie. She had been especially bitter with Bella lately, since she was going to change so soon. Usually, though, whenever Bella was around she put on a fake happy face. Edward and I were probably the only ones who knew what Rose was really thinking or feeling around Bella.

**Bella's POV**

While Edward and I waited in the car, he lightly kissed my hand, hair, face and lips. Each kiss left a warm sensation behind. I wondered, staring at him, if I would still react like this after tomorrow. I remembered thinking, back when I didn't know him as well, that Edward was someone you never got used to.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. I hadn't noticed he was staring at me, too.

"Wondering if I will react the same, after." I admitted. He nodded, understanding what I meant by "after".

Then Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie walked into the car. Jasper handed me a soda and bag of pretzels that he said Alice had bought. I thanked her as I opened the bag, realizing I was hungry. Alice got behind the wheel again, and sped off towards her house. I reminded myself that it would soon be my house, too.

When we stepped inside, Alice sighed. "Okay, Edward and Bella time." she said in defeat. Edward smiled crookedly and picked me up to carry me to the kitchen.

"Dinnertime first. That small bag of pretzels didn't look like much."

"How about a sandwich?" I offered. At once Edward was speeding around the kitchen. In about 10 seconds he was in front of me again, holding a delicious looking turkey sandwich and a glass of water.

"Thank you very much." I said, taking the food from him, trying to eat it as quickly as possible.

Edward sighed. "Bella, your going to choke yourself. Slow down. It's only 8:15."

I took his advice and slowed down to normal pace. When I was finished he cleaned my dishes -much faster than I could- and took my hand as he led me up the stairs. He always held my hand on the stairs, in case I fell. Which had happened before, so I couldn't really be mad about that.

Once we got to his room, he left so I could change into my pajama's. When he got back I sat on the bed and Alice came through the door. Edward was a bit annoyed.

"Alice..."

"Eddie, I'll just be a second." she assured him.

"Fine. But please do not call me Eddie again."

"Okay, deal. I know this is your time together but I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow you cannot see each other until the wedding. We are doing this traditionally. So say whatever you have to say now. Well, not exactly now, but right after I leave the room. Though I'll probably be able to hear you anyway. Still, you'll probably be more comfortable when I leave. Alright, that's all I had to say." And then Alice skipped out the door.

I frowned at Edward. "A whole day? Is there any chance of talking her out of this?"

"NOPE!" I heard Alice shout from somewhere in the house.

I sighed unhappily and Edward began to hum my lullaby.

"I don't want to feel sleepy yet." I protested. Edward laughed lightly.

"What do you want to do, then?" he questioned.

I thought about that for a second before I could really decide. "What do you usually do at night?"

"Watch you sleep." he answered truthfully.

I blushed. "No, I meant before you met me."

He looked away, deep in thought. Then he turned back to me. "Well, I didn't do very much. Sometimes I would watch TV, or listen to music, or play games with the others. Alice preferred Monopoly, since she always knew the moves that would pay off soon." he smiled, remembering some inside joke or pleasant memory.

"What was Jasper's favorite game?"

"Cards, he could tell when the others felt afraid of losing or pleased with their hand."

"Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Emmett enjoyed wrestling very much. Rosalie didn't really mind which game we played. Neither did Esme or Carlisle."

I nodded. "Sounds like fun."

He chuckled. "Are you sleepy yet?"

"Almost. Do you have any stories?" I knew hearing bedtime stories would make me feel 4 years old, but I figured it would be much more enjoyable if Edward was telling the story.

Edward laid me down on the soft pillow and put the blanket over me. He laid next to me and began telling his story.

"Would you like to hear Emmett's first hunting trip story?"

I nodded yes. It seemed interesting enough.

"After explaining to him why we would be hunting animals instead of humans, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and I set off towards a mountain range in northern Canada. Alice and Jasper hadn't joined us yet, so they will not be included in this story. Anyway, we took Emmett up to a deer and told him to try attacking it. He did as told, and then we got a first glimpse of Emmett's hunting technique. If I weren't immortal at the time, I would have been terrified for my life."

Edward glanced at me to see if I was scared. Then he continued his story "Then Emmett caught scent of a grizzly, and he went after it. I think that may have been one of the happiest moments in his eternal life." Edward chuckled. He looked at me again. "Are you sleepy now?"

"A little." I admitted. Then I yawned and Edward began to hum my lullaby. I didn't protest this time.

That night, I dreamt of my first hunting trip. I went after the grizzly, just as Emmett had.


	6. Authors Note

**Sorry, I know I hate when a whole chapter is just an authors note. But I had things to say! I will try to add chapters soon to make up for it. They will probably be short, though.**

**First off: Breaking Dawn is here! -squeals like fan girl- I finished it within 24 hours. Haha. Did not sleep at all after I got it until I was finished reading it. Obsessed? I know. Any way if you haven't finished reading it skip over the rest of this paragraph cause it has exactly 1 spoiler, so stop reading now unless you read all off BD. Seriously. Now. Go to the next chapter and save yourself!... (no more warnings) ... Ok so I just wanted to rub it in that my guess for Bella's power in my other story _Memories_ was correct, sort of. I used the word forcefeild and she used the word shield, it's pretty much the same, right? I thought that was really cool.**

**Second: I have come to hate my pen-name and will very soon change it to xKensee. Just thought I should warn everyone first before they think some stranger took over my stories.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Don't own Twilight or characters or Red Bull.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" Alice yelled. "Bella, wake up!" she ordered.

"Alice, let her sleep. She needs the energy." Edward said. I smiled. I really did want to sleep.

"There is no time for sleep! It's nearly 2!" Alice said impatiently. "If she really needs energy, I'll shove a Red Bull down her throat!" I heard Edward growl at Alice's words.

I figured that I would not be able to sleep with them going at each other like this. Sighing, I rolled over to face them. My eyelids opened lazily. Alice was holding an opened bag with numerous beauty products. I groaned.

"I told you she was about to wake up!" Alice shot at Edward. At this point I realized Edward was not in the same room. It only took me a second to remember I could not see him until the wedding.

_My wedding._

I flinched at the thought. Today I would get _married_. Ugh. In an attempt to make myself happier, I reminded myself that I wasn't just getting married, I was getting married to Edward. Edward, the definition of perfection...

"Bella?" Alice asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Bella I need to start working on your make-up! Rise and shine!"

I groaned again and stood up, blood rushing to my feet. My head felt dizzy from the action. Alice held out her arms and I nodded while she picked me up and ran to her over-sized bathroom. There were even more ridiculous facial products in here. I simply went to my happy place, letting Alice set me in a chair, and begin marking my face with creams, shadows, powders, and whatever else she was up to. My mind was not there, so to speak.

_"Bella?" Edward asked. He smiled at me._

_"Yes, Edward?" I answered._

_He smiled his crooked smile. "I love you." He said simply, before kissing me. Unlike the normal kisses, Edward did not pull away and mutter something about my safety. In the end I had to pull away so I could breathe. I heard my heart's accelerated pulse hammering away._

_"Love you too." I said to him. I kissed his cold, smooth lips again._

**Edward's POV**

Jasper was to spend the whole day prior to the wedding with me. Alice had gotten to him with her pleas for a traditional wedding. Alice was getting a little out of hand with her power over _my_ wedding.

Ah, my wedding. It was so pleasing to think of belonging to Bella in such a way. Where Jacob, Mike, Eric, Tyler - every other male would be forced to stop trying to gain her attention. She would belong to me and no one else. I knew this was incredibly selfish, but it was how Bella wanted it. Only, she had a different idea of fulfilling that idea. Immortality.

In the end, we would both win. I would marry her, and she would change. We would be forever bound to each other.

"Edward, _please!_" Jasper begged. I looked at him questionably. "It's very uncomfortable feeling that way about my brothers fiance'." he explained. I grinned at the word fiance'. Jasper shot an angry look at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I distracted myself by watching TV. Seconds later Emmett appeared. I knew already from his thoughts that he and Jasper were taking me hunting so I wouldn't attack anyone at the wedding. I was sure that I would not, seeing as no one could smell more appealing than Bella, but I went along with it simply for something to do. Besides, Jasper was not as in control as I was, so he should be hunting as much as possible.

"Ready?" Emmett asked Jasper and I. I nodded and we headed outside towards the mountains.

**Alice's POV**

As I applied Bella's make-up, she seemed somewhat dazed. And her eyes were full of love. I turned to the door to make sure Edward hadn't snuck up on us. He wasn't there. So Bella was looking at _me_lovingly? As much as I loved her as a sister, that was slightly discomforting. And it didn't sound right. I walked around her to check, and her eyes stayed in the same place, looking forward. She was just daydreaming, then. From the look in her eyes, daydreaming about Edward.

I finished her make-up and stood back to admire my work. Bella looked absolutely gorgeous. She would thank me for this once she saw herself, skin smooth and glowing, eyelids shadowed in purple, lips slightly pink, cheeks dusted in a barely noticable blush. And her hair was amazing, pulled back and then released into curls at the back of her head, with small ringlets framing her face. I smiled, pleased with what I'd done.

Then I picked Bella up carefully and walked carefully to my closet. I didn't want her to come back from her dreams because she would probably be stubborn about the expensive dress that was for her. Instead I dressed her quickly in the beautiful outfit, a classic white dress with no train (Bella would have tripped on it, so instead the dress cut off around her ankles). The bottom half was full of ruffled fabric and the top half consisted of a white middle and see through sleeves. Her veil went down to her waist and her shoes were white flats that Edward picked out because they were safe. I had begged him to let her wear heels but he was stubborn about it.

Once I had Bella dressed I carried her to a full body mirror and tried to wake her from her daydreams.

"Bella?" I said for the third time, a little more loud than necessary.

Bella blinked and looked around, disoriented. When she saw me, she pouted. "Alice, you woke me from my happy place." She complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Try this for a happy place," I said, turning her around to face herself. I heard her gasp in shock.

"I'm, I'm, I look-" Bella couldn't find a word.

"Beautiful! Astonishing! Breathtaking!" I offered for her. Bella just nodded and started giggling. Then she started looking around, finally spotting a clock on a table.

"Alice, it's 6:30 already! My wedding is in 30 minutes!"

"Calm down, Bella. Deep breaths. It's going to be fine."

Bella didn't calm down one bit. Luckily, I heard Emmett's Jeep pulling in the driveway.

_Edward, _I thought,_ Send Jasper upstairs. Bella's freaking out. And get ready!_

I heard Jasper coming through the door seconds later. I instantly felt at ease, and Bella looked calmed down. I gave Jasper a grateful look before turning back to Bella.

"Would you like to eat something?" I asked her. At the mention of food, Bella's stomach growled.

"I'm starving." she said before walking out the door towards the kitchen. I went ahead of her to make sure she was quick, and quickly started slicing an apple and putting some bread in the toaster. Bella sat down and started eating the apple slices while the toast cooked. When she was finished I told her she should brush her teeth and she walked back upstairs. It was 6:50 now. I ran upstairs to hurry her.

When Bella finished we walked back to my room. I could hear people chattering downstairs and piano music. Bella must have too, because her eyes widened and her expression was panicked again.

"Jasper!" I said. Bella got calm again. "Thank you."

"How many people?" Bella asked, turning towards me.

"Not many," I said, trying not to panic her. "Just close friends, family members..."

Bella wasn't buying it. "How many?" she asked again.

"Oh just 83 people..."

"83?!" Bella shouted. Jasper calmed her again. Which was good, because it was time for her to walk down the aisle.

"Bella, never mind that. It's time to go." I said, hoping she wouldn't freak out again.

Jasper's power worked. Bella stood up slowly and started going out the door to the wedding that was downstairs. Charlie was waiting in the hallway to walk her down the stairs and down the isle.

"Bells, you look amazing!" he said. Bella smiled and took his hand as they walked towards that stairs. "You look great too, Alice." He said. I smiled. I was dressed in my bridesmaid dress, white, stopping between my knees and ankles, with a neckline made of alot of fabric which folded over itself.

"Thank you." I said to Charlie. Then I heard the song switch to _Here Comes The Bride_. Bella took a deep breath and took the first step down the stairs with Charlie at her side.

* * *

**Alice had said 65 people came to the graduation party, so I just added a little to the wedding. Pure guessing.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi people's! I changed my pename from randomness-piggy to xKensee. And this chapter is a tad bit short but I did not want to post just an authors note again, I know I hate when people do that.**

**Chapter 7**

**Charlie's POV**

As Bella took my arm and began to walk down the Cullen's staircase, more of the living room came into view. Alice had done most of the decorations, white bows on every chair, roses all over the place, and a stunning flower arch over the bottom of the staircase. Funny how Alice always seemed to get everything done, and always done perfectly.

Once we reached the last step, Bella looked up (she had been watching her feet so she would not trip) and met Edward's gaze. Her face lit up in sync with his. Much as I disliked the fellow, I couldn't argue against the fact that he seemed to make Bella happy.

Ahead of us, Alice and Jasper parted and went to stand by Edward or by Bella's spot.

Realization hit me. Bella was getting married today. She would be starting her new life with her husband. She'd be a Mrs.

When we reached the alter, I turned her to face me.

"Good luck, Bells. I know you love this guy and I'm not gonna argue. You'll always be my little girl."

"I love you, dad." She said, kissing my cheek and then turning towards Edward. I turned and took a seat by Billy, Sue, Jacob and Seth. Jacob kept making faces and whispering stuff to Seth. I caught the words "stinks". Jake was probably just upset that Bella had chosen the Cullen kid. I nudged his arm, though he just whispered quieter.

I was with him on one thing, though. Sometimes I wished Bella had chosen him. Though sometimes -rarely- I was happy she was with Edward. Like right now, looking at each other in a way that reminded me of those old love sitcoms. Right now, I was pleased with the guy she'd chosen. Enough to sit still while she married him.

I heard a muffled sob from across the room. Looking over, I saw Renee crying into a napkin with Phil's arms around her. I was reminded briefly of one day we'd spent together while she was carrying Bella. She'd cried alot during those nine months, and often I had been in the same position as Phil was now.

I didn't envy him, though. Whatever made Renee happy, I'd be happy with. This was about the same way I was feeling about Bella and Cullen. The irony almost made me laugh.

I was brought back from my thoughts by the sound of Bella and Edward's "I do's".

"You may now kiss the bride." the Minister announced. I flinched. The last thing I wanted to see was Bella and Edward kissing.

Edward leaned in toward Bella, and she stretched on her toes -impatient as always- to kiss him sooner. Once they kissed they froze like that for a few seconds before Jacob and Emmett pretended to cough. I mouthed "thanks" to Jacob, who seemed pleased with himself for putting a stop to the smooch.

Bella was blushing as she and Edward made their way out of the ceremony to the dining room -all the furniture had been moved out of the way except for chairs and some small tables- for the after party. Alice and Esme were serving little sandwiches, crackers, bread, steak, fruit salad, and drinks.

After everyone had finished eating and most people had made their way to the dance floor, the DJ called a father daughter dance. Bella seemed unwillingly and yet pleased and she walked towards where I stood.

"Hey, Dad." She said, hugging me before we walked onto the dance floor.

"Hi, Kiddo," I said. "Or should I say Mrs. Kiddo."

Bella blushed again. "Kiddo works fine."

We were spinning now, past Angela and Mr. Weber, Jessica and Mr. Stanley, Rosalie and Alice both dancing with Carlisle, and Rachel and Rebecca dancing with Billy.

Bella looked up at me. "So, are you going to starve once I move out?"

"There's always pizza delivery." I said with a chuckle.

"Maybe Sue could teach you a thing or two." she suggested.

"I doubt I'll be able to cook anything decent soon."

Bella looked away then, and the topic was dead.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bells." I said after a few minutes had passed.

She looked up. "I'll miss you too, dad. A lot." Her face looked pained.

"You'll visit often, won't you?" I asked a little too hopefully.

She sighed. "I'll try." That didn't sound very promising. I kissed the top of her head as the song ended. Bella gave me one more hug and walked back over to Edward.

They danced slowly across the floor while I walked back towards a line of chairs in the back of the room. I watched Bella twirl happily across the room with her new husband.


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N) You might have noticed that not much has happened in 7 chapters. Well I couldn't think of a plot until now, to be honest. But now I have my brilliant idea! Stuff will happen soon! However the rating will probably have to go up to "T" soon. That's your only hint of what's coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Alice's POV**

"May I have this dance?" Jasper asked, coming behind me from where I had been giving out the human food. Though why anyone would eat that vile smelling gunk, I wasn't sure.

"I'd be honored." I answered him as he took my hand and lead me to the floor. We twirled elegantly around in a small circle. I saw Bella dancing with Edward, Edward doing most of the work. Clumsy Bella. She looked great, though. I grinned, proud of my work. Jasper caught my pride, followed my line of sight, and then nodded in agreement.

"Bella looks fantastic. Though I'd never compare anyone to you." he said, smiling. I kissed his lips lightly.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Ja-"

_A wild girl - no, a wild vampire, was running through the forest. She was wearing black shorts and a blue jacket, both of which with multiple shreds and tears and stains. Her feet were barefoot, her hair was brown, almost black, and very dirty and tangled but straight for the most part. Her eyes were black with deep circles underneath. If you looked deep enough into them, you could see a menacing red color. She ran quickly through the trees, towards a secluded, lit up house. Inside was a large gathering of people dancing and eating. Through one window a bride and groom could be seen._

"Alice?" Jasper whispered. We were still dancing, he had swayed me side to side to create that illusion. Apparently no one had noticed my zoned-out face that usually came with visions. Well, no one but Jasper. And Edward probably had seen it as well. _Stay calm _I mentally ordered him.

"Jasper, someones coming. And they aren't vegetarian." He stiffened, sensing the fear I felt. Oh woopie, a vampires coming towards a room full of humans and we can't defend them or they'd all be killed by the Volturi. Yes, this was _fun_.

Edward growled at me low enough that only our kind could hear. _Relax, couldn't you hear the heavy sarcasm? Though I do make a point. What are we going to do? We can't cover the windows. We can't fight. We can't ask them to leave. It's doom or doom._

"Alice, stop causing Edward panic. This is not the time!" Jasper ordered.

"It is the precise time to panic!"

"Relax. What did you see?"

"A female of our kind, wild, red eyes, coming towards our house. And I saw Bella and Edward inside in their wedding attire." No doubt this meant danger, tonight, soon.

"We've got to tell the rest. Now."

Jasper took my hand and led me outside in the yard. Inside Edward and Bella twirled past Rosalie and Emmett, quietly telling them to follow and bring Esme and Carlisle. They twirled right out the door, followed by Emmett. Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle came out from the window in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, perplexed. She probably wouldn't want to know the answer. Though she deserved to know.

"A wild vampire of our kind is coming. They have they're original diet." Everyone looked frightened now. I looked meaningfully at Jasper, and they all calmed down.

"What should we do?" Carlisle questioned. For a second, everyone thought about it silently.

"Well, I know some things we _shouldn't_do," I said. "We shouldn't do anything that would cause the Volturi to be angered. I think Bella would like to keep her parents."

Bella winced slightly, and Edward rubbed her shoulder.

"Let's figure out this whole situation first," Esme said. "This doesn't have to be deadly. Alice, do you know when or why?"

"Soon, tonight. Though I don't know why."

"Hmm..." Edward looked thoughtful. "I wonder why you can't see why? If they intended to eat everyone, wouldn't you see that?"

Bella winced again, this time Edward kissed the top of her head.

"Interesting idea," Carlisle said. "Edward makes a point. Perhaps they don't intend to kill."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever the intentions, a wild vampire is coming and our house is full of humans. We have to stop them."

"What? No!" Bella worried too much.

"Relax, lil sis. It's 7 against 1." Emmett said confidently.

That didn't calm her down. I nudged Jasper's arm. Ah- peace.

"Well then, Alice and Ed-"

Carlisle's instructions were interrupted by a faint rustling behind us.

* * *

**Gasp! Who could it be?! What could they want? How sparkly will they be? (haha) _STAY TUNED!_ (Tuned? As if this was a TV show...)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Short, very short chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

Everyone around me tensed at the small noise.

Through the trees in front of us, you could barely hear someone running.

"Carlisle we must go forward into the woods or else we'll be seen."

I don't who had said it but they were right. Absolutely right. And also, I didn't want whoever this was near my family. Edward picked me up and carried me swiftly into the woods. Once out of sight he broke into a run.

It seemed like a very long run, though I knew it was only a few seconds at the most. That was when we met up with the newborn.

Normally, a newborn should frighten you.

"Bella?"

"Aunt Alyssa?"

We simply stared at each other, and it took me a moment to notice the eyes. Crimson red.

"You- You're-"

**Alyssa's POV**

Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella!!

"You- You're-" Bella was trying to make sense out of me.

I was happy to see her. Who wouldn't? I haven't seen any part of my family since... Alec.

I refused to let those thoughts clutter my mind now. Right now I was with Bella and I would be happy.

"You're a vampire?" she said it like a question. However I would have said it the same way had Alec told me. I didn't figure out what I was until I'd attacked half a village. Again, I shut away my memories for now.

Then - the wind blew.

And suddenly I was thirsty.

**Edward's POV**

Alice, Jasper and I were the first to pin Alyssa on the ground. Alice had seen it seconds before, Jasper had felt her hunger, and I had read her thoughts.

Alyssa continued to uselessly snap at Bella, who was standing a few feet away.

"Please don't kill Alyssa."

Bella wanted her to live? After she'd just tried to kill her? I turned to look at her questionably.

"You didn't kill Jasper. Don't kill Alyssa either."

"We'll let her go when she won't kill you."

"Good."


End file.
